Shawn Wants a Gun
by we-are-not-soldiers
Summary: ...and he'll do anything to get one, even if it means charming ol' Jules. And, of course, this means that there's gonna be a little bit of Shules. :D


Author's Note:

Hey, Psych fans! This idea came to me while I was watching an episode from the first season of _Bones_ lol...so...I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych! It belongs to Steve Franks and USA Network! :)

* * *

Detective Juliet O'Hara sat patiently...or, perhaps, impatiently...at the table in the interrogation room, where she would soon be 'questioning' a friend of hers. A million different things were going through her mind. The biggest thing was regret.

Why was she thinking about regret, you ask?

Because her friend wanted a gun, and he wanted it so damn badly that he actually _pretended_ that he had one. And she was regretting that decision because her friend could be...extremely..._immature _sometimes. And handling a gun...it would probably rear up like a freaked out horse and strike him in the forehead.

She snapped out of her thoughts when 'Psychic' Detective Shawn Spencer strutted into the room and closed the door behind him. "Hey, Jules! Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Please, Shawn, just...sit down."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Is that attitude that I'm sensing?" He received a glare in reply and sat in the chair across from her. "So...the interrogation room, huh? Why all the secrecy? Is this a big deal?"

"See, this is why I was half-hearted on this idea!" Juliet almost yelled, standing to her feet, and Shawn blinked. "Do you know how important and _dangerous_ a gun is?"

Shawn remained silent.

"Shawn, you need to have the utmost responsibility while you're wielding a gun." She tried to think of an example. "You know when your teacher would yell at you when you were five about running around with scissors?"

"My teacher didn't care," Shawn replied simply.

Juliet sighed. "Well, if your teacher did care, they would scold you and tell you that scissors are dangerous, except now we're talking about a gun, which is ten times more dangerous. I think that if you are wielding a gun, you'll gain responsibility...stuff like that."

Shawn nodded understandingly as Juliet sat down.

"Okay..." She picked up her clipboard, which had a form on it. "Sign down at the bottom and I'll begin with the questions." Shawn turned the clipboard around, scrawled his signature on the dotted line with his green Psych pen, and slid it back to Juliet. "So...Question Number 1: What is the reason why you want a gun?"

"To shoot people."

Juliet looked up at him. "'To shoot people?'" she repeated. "That's it?"

"Yup."

"After this entire conversation, you want a gun because you can shoot people with it?"

Shawn nodded.

Juliet sighed again, taking out a stamp and stamping something at the top. She turned the clipboard around, and Shawn's jaw dropped. There, in big, bold red letters, was the word 'DENIED'.

"_What_? Jules!"

"I'm sorry, Shawn. I guess I was wrong."

"But...you didn't even ask the second question!"

"Exactly! You're too immature to wield a gun!"

Shawn crossed his arms. "Fine. If I change my answer, will you reconsider?"

Juliet thought for a moment. "Maybe." She took the form out from the clipboard and got a new one out from a bag. "Okay...sign here again, and I'll restart." Shawn nodded, doing as he was told, and crossed his arms again. "Okay, Shawn, why do you want a gun?"

"To shoot people." He cut Juliet off from speaking. "I'm not done! I want a gun to shoot people...when they are harming someone, or maybe some_thing_. I want a gun for self-defense! I want a gun to protect my friends and family! I will use it wisely, and only in times of danger!" He stopped for a second, noticing the satisfied look in Juliet's eyes, and said, "I want a gun to protect you, Juliet."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Shawn walked out of the interrogation room, and his best friend and partner Gus stood from his chair. "So, how did it go? What happened?"

"Long story short..." He held up a form, saying in bold, green letters 'ACCEPTED' at the top.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"How come they denied _me_?"

"Because you're not a detective, Gus."

"But...why did she accept? Is she crazy?"

"Jules isn't crazy. She just likes the charmers."

"You charmed your way into getting a gun?"

Shawn was silent for a moment. "...No..."

"Oh my God...that is-"

"Awesome. I know, you don't have to brag for me. Perhaps I'll give you my extra gun to borrow."

Gus's eyes widened. "They're giving you an extra gun, too?"

Shawn tutted. "Gus, Gus, Gus...you can't have a gun without having an extra one, now, can you?"

Gus shrugged as they both walked out of the Santa Barbara Police Department's front doors and got into the front seats of his Toyota Echo. "Still..."

Shawn sighed. "Gus, if it makes you feel any better, we can go to Jamba Juice on the way to the Psych Office." He then grumbled, "I'll pay..."

"Damn right you will. And tomorrow, _I'm _signing up to get a gun." He started up the car, and they drove away.

* * *

I know it's short (and bad) but I couldn't help but posting it on here. I mean, I can TOTALLY imagine Shawn charming his way into getting a gun lol!

plz review b/c they make my day!

-xbxplvrx xoxo


End file.
